Numerous business applications are being migrated to “cloud” environments in recent years. Data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems for cloud-based computing have become commonplace, including both private data centers (that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization) and public data centers (that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers). In addition to core computing resources, operators of some data centers implement a variety of advanced network-accessible services, including, for example, distributed database services, object storage services, and the like. By using the resources of provider networks, clients can scale their applications up and down as needed, often at much lower costs than would have been required if the required computing infrastructure were set up on a client-by-client basis. Using virtualization techniques, provider network operators may often use a given hardware server on behalf of many different clients while maintaining high service quality levels for each of the clients. Sharing resources via such virtualization-based multi-tenancy may enable the provider network operators to increase hardware utilization levels, thereby matching resource demand with supply more efficiently and keeping costs low.
Clients of network-accessible storage resources may expect and even require a certain level of data durability. Accordingly, operators of provider networks may implement backup policies for the shared storage resources. For example, the backup policies may guarantee that periodic backups will be maintained for a certain number of days, weeks, or even months. However, the expense of generating and maintaining such backups may be considerable.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning “having the potential to”), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning “must”). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”